


Traveling Home

by Aldrig



Category: Bob Dylan - Fandom, George Harrison - Fandom, The Beatles, Traveling Wilburys, dylarrison - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Wholesome, dylarrison, prompt, train, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrig/pseuds/Aldrig
Summary: After a tiring day, Bob accidentally meets a new friend, who makes him feel feelings.





	Traveling Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Summertime_Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/gifts).



> Made after a prompt from Tumblr :)
> 
> " I accidently fell asleep on your shoulder on the train and now you probably think i’m weird "

It has been a very long and tiring day full of recording sessions, shopping for new equipment and running another dozen of unnecessary errands. Bob didn't understand why did he plan to do all of that in one day, but apparently it had to be done as soon as possible. After the last of his responsibilities, which was to buy some food for dinner, he had to get home. That unfortunately meant traveling on one of the last trains today to the village he lived in. It was already around 11 PM when he got to the station. It wasn't really that late yet, but he was just too exhausted from the whole day, not to mention he was still a bit ill from the flu that has been spreading around for weeks now. Thankfully, the train wasn't delayed as much as it could have been and so Bob finally got to sit down and relax before going to his house in the cold weather. 

The vagon wasn't full at all, but there was some sketchy looking group of young and very loud teenagers who took up more space then they should. There was only one other person at the end of the hall, who seemed unbothered by the laughter and overall craziness of the kids sitting in front of him. Well, he was wearing headphones, but that surely wasn't enough to block it all out. Bob didn't want to bother going to the next vagon, so he just sat down to the guy in the back, hoping that not sitting alone wouldn't make the teenagers bother him. Not that he was afraid of teenagers, he was just too tired to deal with any possible negative social interactions. It felt unnecessary asking the man if he may sit next to him, so he just did, trying to not seem creepy. After only few seconds sitting there though, he fell asleep without even realising it. 

It took two light tappings on his shoulder to wake him up. The first thing he noticed was the fact he had been sleeping on someone's shoulder for the whole time, his nostrils full of some kind of flowery smell which made him wonder if it was a cologne or actual flowers. Of course, then he got scared he missed his stop, but looking up to the monitor above the seats, he found out he still had time, calming down a bit. He also remembered to look at the person who woke him up. He stared into the somehow familiar darkest deep brown eyes he'd seen and it took him a while to listen to what the other was saying.  
"Sorry for waking ya up, I just wanted to make sure ya won't sleep through your stop..." the other guy said with a very interesting accent and smiled nervously with one sharp teeth peeking out from behind his lips.  
"Uhh, yeah. Thanks. I've still got two more before I have to get off..." he mumbled, still half asleep, and nodded where he was looking to moments ago. To his surprise, that made the man smile even more.  
"Me too!" Bob didn't understand what was so exciting about that, but he didn't want to ask. He was just glad that they completely ignored the fact he fell asleep on the guy's shoulder. That would be the most embarrassing thing to admit, but he guessed the man just didn't think much of it. He didn't know what to say next, so he just turned to the other side and tried to stay awake for the rest of the journey.  
"Anyway, my name's George." the guy, actually George, said still with that little excited voice, being interrupted by a girl's squeal coming from the group of teenagers.  
"Bob." and this time he tried to smile as well. He didn't know why did they come to introducing, but it seemed like George wasn't stopping there, because the answer made him visibly happier, if that was even possible.  
"I noticed ya have a guitar case and I wasn't sure if it's you. But are ya perhaps the Bob Dylan of The Band?" now this was something new. People never knew who he was, because the band he was in wasn't mainstream at all (also, they were literally just called The Band), and frankly, they were basically just starting out their careers. So someone 'recognizing' him like this was unexpected and kind of weird.  
"That'd be me. How do you know, though?" he couldn't help but ask. That seemed to make George a bit nervous when he answered.  
"Well.... I've accidentally been at one of your gigs last time and I loved your music a lot... So I kinda tried to research you guys a bit, and the only thing I found was your Instagram account which had all your names listed in the bio.... Damn, I can't believe the coincidence!" that explanation made Bob laugh but at the same time it made him actually try to remember the last concert they had, if it could be called that, and see if he knew George's face from there. To be honest, there were around 20 people watching them, including the bartender, so it wasn't that hard after all.  
"Oh my god, I do remember you... You were at the front table, left side of the stage, if I remember correctly?" it wasn't difficult, because George was actually one of the only, if not the only, person that seemed to genuinely enjoy what he was hearing and seeing back then. Bob just had that enthusiastic person in his mind for a few days, before he forgot thanks to all the responsibilities that came after.  
"Yeah, that's where I sat at! I can't believe you actually remember me from there!"  
"I can't believe you know who I am at all.."  
"I guess we are even now." at which they both giggled, yes... giggled.  
It all went from there and they started to chat even more, Bob found out that George was a musician himself, among other things. Also, the flowery scent were apparently actual flowers, because George worked as a florist. Before they knew it, they exchanged their social medias (so they could talk again) and phone numbers (so they could _TALK_ again). It was also time to get off the train and they almost forgot to do that. They passed the annoying teenagers and got to the small station that was already empty, saved for the last few travelers.  
Bob felt incredible, he even forgot how exhausted he was at first, the George guy just radiated good energy and seemed to pass it to others. The stressful day just turned around and Bob couldn't wait to hear from George again, hopefully soon. And that was saying a lot, because Bob wasn't really too social and befriending random people on trains like this. But this time it was something special.  
It came time to say goodbye though, and he already didn't want to do that.  
"Well, thanks for making me not regret coming into a vagon full of screaming kids." he said as they came to a crossroad, at which they agreed to split.  
"You're welcome." came the short reply. They stood there for another while before they decided it was too cold to be standing in the middle of the street.  
"Goodnight, then. Hopefully, we'll get in touch soon, right?"  
"Of course! I'll text you. Goodnight, mate!" George said immediately and both of them just turned to go their own ways. 

They weren't away from each other for even 5 minutes, before Bob's phone buzzed with a new text message. It made him smile for probably the hundredth time this evening and he quickly typed up a reply.

_George: hey, i know we just said our goodbyes but i wanted to ask... would you like to get a coffee or something tomorrow? :) not like a date or anything, but totally a date if you'd be up for that?_

_Bob: i'd love to go on a date. is 6 pm fine for you?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction ever and it was written in a little bit over an hour... I'm sorry for any mistakes and overal bad writing, but I just wanted to cheer up my friend <3 Hope you like it, feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
